Kakavege OneShot Collection
by treemilk
Summary: A collection of Goku/Vegeta oneshots because I'm trash.
1. Shot I: Cravings

**Author's Note:** Yo, Kakarot-kun here. I'm too big of a baby to post my full length story right now, so I'm instead going to post a collection of KakaVege oneshots that I work on frequently. It's mostly just super fluffy fluff, because I live on KakaVege fluff. But there may be some smut later on, I dunno. But yh. Do enjoy (for all 0 of you who will read this)!

* * *

 _Special thanks to Sydney (my very own Kakarotto) for helping me with this, and thanks to bby DJ for beta reading it 3333  
_

 **Shot I: Cravings**

Vegeta's eyes slowly open, his whole body lax as he begins to wake up. He feels a warm mass beneath him, rising and falling rhythmically, and tilts his head slowly upward. His back pops a little and he grunts before shifting his eyes to meet with Goku's.

"Hey..." the sleepy prince says quietly. "How, uh... How long was I asleep?"

Goku glances down at his blue blooded boyfriend as soon as he hears the words. "A few hours maybe, I wasn't keeping track." He chuckles.

"It's dark," Vegeta points out, shifting his gaze to the window behind them. "We need to get out of bed."

Goku nods and rolls Vegeta off of him gently, sitting on the end of the bed. Vegeta grunts when he's removed from his spot atop his Kakarot; the sudden lack of warmth sends a shiver up his spine. Sitting up, he stretches his arms high above his head, the muscles in his back flexing and adjusting. Goku's orange gi shirt is draped around his body, and it's so big that it practically swallows him. Vegeta looks over his shoulder and studies Goku; his black messy sex hair sticks out in every direction (though his hair usually looks like that anyway), and multiple scratches adorn his back. His shameless admiration of Goku's body is soon interrupted when said Saiyan catches Vegeta checking him out.

Vegeta spins around quickly and gives a fake yawn to hide his blush. He moves a hand to his stomach.

"Kakarot," he says, his voice a little rough. "I'm hungry."

"Then I'll go make food." Goku smiles over his shoulder at the love of his life. He stretches a little as he walks around to the other side of the bed by Vegeta. "Do you want to come with?"

"Yes," Vegeta answers. "I don't want you burning down the kitchen." He rocks back a little before heaving forward. Luckily, he collected enough momentum to get to his feet, his hand still hovering over his lower abdomen. "I want, uh..." He thinks it through. Spaghetti? No, that's not it. Pizza? That's closer... "Rolls," he mutters to himself. "I want pizza rolls."

Goku smiles and gives a nod. He grabs Vegeta's hand and guides him to the kitchen only to set him up on the counter when they get there.

"Lets see what we have here.." Goku turns to look into the freezer for the brand new bag of pizza rolls he just bought. When he doesn't see them at first glance, he gives a questionable whimper and climbs as far into the freezer as he can to conduct a deeper search for the missing food.

Vegeta yawns again, genuinely this time, and tilts his head a little.

"What?" the Saiyan prince asks. "What's the matter?"

"Yo, Goku. Hey, Dad."

Vegeta turns and watches as his son steps into the room, waving lazily. His other hand is stuffed into his pocket. His lavender locks have gotten lengthy, and they pull back into a ponytail barely an inch long.

The teen grabs the bottle of water sitting on the counter, turning it from side to side in his hand to test its weight.

"How's pregnancy treating ya?" A smirk crosses his lips, and if it weren't for his sharp baby blues and his pastel hair, he would look damn near identical to his dad.

Vegeta hasn't been pregnant for too terribly long. About two months. They told Trunks recently, and since then, the boy has used the excuse in every chance possible.

"Trunks," Goku says, saving Vegeta from the question (or saving Trunks from getting his ass beat). "Did you eat the pizza rolls?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I did." He grins and chuckles, shrugging all too lazily.

"Go get more," Vegeta says immediately.

"Huh?" Trunks cocks his head and stares at Vegeta like the man had calved another head. "Right now? Its 10 pm."

"Now," Vegeta confirms, staring holes through his son.

"No way, do it yourself." Trunks waves his bottle of water around in the air as if to shoo him away.

Vegeta slips off the counter and takes a threatening step closer to the young demi-Saiyan.

"Go get me more pizza rolls, or I'll break your fucking kneecaps."

Trunks doesn't necessarily seem all that concerned with the assumed empty threat, but groans loudly and slams the bottle back on the counter.

"Fine, you hormonal asshole," Trunks mutters, stuffing both hands into his pockets in a weak attempt to look distant. He shuffles his way to the door and leaves the two Saiyan full bloods alone.

Vegeta feels a headache sprouting behind his eyes and he clutches the bridge of his nose.

"Vegeta," Goku sings in a string of extra syllables. He grins a signature goofball grin and hugs Vegeta's waist. "Try not to stress, alright?"

The Saiyan prince gives a weak mumble in response.

Goku giggles a bit and hugs the opposite Saiyan to his chest.

"Do you want anything to eat while we're waiting?"

"I'll accept nothing less than pizza rolls," Vegeta mutters into Goku's broad chest.

"Alright, I understand." He brings a hand up to Vegeta's nape, brushing the pads of his fingertips across the shorter Saiyan's skin. The action, though small, produces goosebumps that litter his neck. Vegeta shifts so that his body is leaned entirely against Goku, and he doesn't even have to look up to know that his lover has that stupid grin etched into his face.

"Were you really gonna break his kneecaps if he didn't buy you food?" Goku teases.

"Fuck off, Kakarot."

 **End of Shot I**


	2. Shot II: Water For Elephants

**A/N:** Thanks to my Kakarot (Sydney) for request- er, telling me to write this. Love you! ((PS, I hope this is what you wanted? No one beta read this so I'm sure it's shit.))

There are a couple Dragon Ball Z: Abridged references, bonus points if you catch them. (They're pretty vague though tbh.)

* * *

 _This is named/based loosely off of a beautiful movie called "Water for Elephants."  
_

 **Shot II: Water For Elephants**

There are a handful of things that Vegeta has forgiven Goku for.

Like the time the big idiot somehow obliterated the couch after getting too excited while watching a TV show, and then tried to _tape the fucker back together_.

Or the time when Goku invited the vacuum salesman into the house. The man wouldn't leave, no matter how many threats Vegeta shot his way. It took a good four hours before the salesman realized that Goku was an idiot and the only way he would make a sale was through Vegeta, and that wasn't happening.

But this? This cannot be forgiven.

"Ka-Kakarot..." Vegeta can't even get the rest of the sentence passed his lips. Fury boils the blood beneath his skin, and it literally takes every single ounce of willpower Vegeta has to not tackle Goku and strangle that sheepish grin right off of his face.

"Okay, Vegeta, don't be mad." Goku raises his hands defensively.

"Don't be...?" Oh, how unfathomable those words seem right now.

"I know she's big..."

"Kakarot..." Vegeta closes his eyes slowly. "Kakarot, please. Please tell me... That you didn't spend our grocery budget on this."

"Well..."

Vegeta shakes his head.

"Kakarot, I sent you to town with a list of everything we needed. All you had to do was search for each item, and then purchase it." He massages the spot directly above his eye. "So tell me, why in all motherfucking hell did you buy a goddamned elephant?"

Goku just gives a nervous chuckle.

Vegeta's heart is pounding in his ears and he suddenly feels dizzy.

"I..." He opens his eyes. _What the actual hell was going through that damned Kakarot's mind? What compelled him to buy an elephant?_

Of all things in the world to purchase. An elephant. A real, living, breathing elephant. Standing in his front yard. Looking at him.

 _Why did Kakarot think this was okay? Did he honestly believe that I wouldn't be livid? Where the hell did he even get the damn thing?_

Vegeta's questions remain unanswered as he looses his ability to speak.

"Gosh, you're so mad, aren't you?" Goku dances anxiously, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. "I just... I thought, uh...?"

You thought what, Kakarot?!

Vegeta takes a deep breath in.

"She doesn't have anywhere else t'go, Geta! She's real sweet, honest!"

"Why the hell did you buy an elephant?" Vegeta groans, mood shifting from the initial anger to frustration and exasperation. This time, when Goku hears the question, he jolts and blushes.

"I, uh..." Goku turns to look at the giant gray mammal behind him. "I didn't actually buy her..."

"What?" Vegeta steps back to lean against the door of the house. "What, what do you mean by that?"

"She was just, um, hanging out by the train."

"Train?" Vegeta shakes his head.

"Yup. I think there was a circus." Goku smiles.

"You stole an elephant from the fucking circus?" Vegeta closes his eyes, ready to punch his moronic lover.

"No! Uh, maybe..." Goku shifts, growing uncomfortable with all the yelling. "I didn't mean to steal her."

"I don't understand. Why? Why did you see this elephant and decide to bring it home?" Vegeta straightens and begins pacing. His earlier exasperation morphs into rage again. Pulling out his best Goku impression, he says, "I'm going to steal this elephant from the circus and take it home to Vegeta, and there will be absolutely no repercussions because I'm Kakarot and I do no wrong!"

"Vegeta, please calm down..." Goku scratches the back of his head nervously, and the bull behind him moves her trunk to rest on his shoulder lovingly.

Vegeta sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose. "I'm calm," he says. "Shut up, I'm calm." He takes a deep breath.

"Do you wanna touch her?" Vegeta glances up, glaring at the taller Saiyan.

"Please just shut the hell up and let me think."

"'Bout what?" Goku frowns. "You're gonna make me give her back, aren't you? That's what you're thinkin' 'bout."

"Kakarot, you make it sound like I'm the bad guy here!"

"You are." Goku squeezes the elephant's trunk in a hug. "I wanna keep her."

"No. Take her back now."

"No." Goku shakes his head childishly, the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Vegeta looks at his boyfriend and the massive beast beside him. He honestly wants to keep it, doesn't he? That's completely idiotic. He still can't comprehend what went through Goku's head when he figured that he could just sneak the elephant home and keep it like a kitten. This is a huge, fully grown creature that's taller than their house. It probably eats twice as much as Goku does, if you can believe that a living being eats that much. Did Goku really expect that if he brought home an elephant, Vegeta would be completely accepting? The line must be drawn, now.

Vegeta starts to open his mouth, but the words sit on his tongue like lead. Goku may be an idiot, but he isn't idiotic enough to 'accidentally' steal an elephant. He can be pretty strategic, and his stupidity can be used in his favor at times. So Vegeta can't help but wonder if the opposite Saiyan is planning something with this. What he would be planning is beyond Vegeta, but he figures it best to ignore Goku and hope that this issue will fix itself without his contribution.

"Whatever," Vegeta mutters, turning and starting back towards the house.

"Whatever? What'dya mean?"

"I don't care what you do with it." He waves lazily over his shoulder and reaches for the door handle.

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Wait!" Vegeta hears Goku run up behind him and he smirks.

 _Looks like I was right._

"What is it, Kakarot?" he says, turning around.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." The taller Saiyan looks down, a bit nervous sounding.

"Why? I told you I didn't care."

"You're mad." Goku says quickly, and it sounds like a statement as opposed to a question.

"I'm not." Vegeta, amused by Goku's sudden concern with his lack of anger, crosses his arms over his chest and maintains a stoic look.

"You aren't?" Goku gives a huff and glances at the elephant over his shoulder. The massive beast is chewing on the branches of the tree in the yard.

"No."

"Why not?"

Vegeta shifts his weight to his other foot, studying his fidgety lover.

"Why did you steal an elephant, Kakarot?" he asks, using a slightly more gentle approach. He can't help but still sound a bit frustrated, however.

"I, uh..." Goku glances around, looking anywhere but at Vegeta.

"Where you _trying_ to piss me off?" It doesn't seem probable, but with Goku's persistent prodding and his disappointed reaction to Vegeta telling him he didn't care, it is possible.

Goku says nothing, which sells his theory.

"Why would you actually attempt to make me mad?"

"I just..." Goku sighs, sounding almost irritated. "You, um..."

"You're just looking for my attention, aren't you?"

"What?" Goku chuckles nervously. After a minute of awkward silence and no response, Vegeta shakes his head.

"I can't believe you stole an entire elephant because you're an attention whore." He takes a step forward and hugs Goku's waist loosely. Thinking about it now, it makes sense, coming from Goku. The man loves to he drooled over by Vegeta, but his attention isn't always easy to obtain. It seems logical to gain the attention by enraging him. Anger is his default emotion, after all. Not to mention that Goku is on a level of masochism that no one else thought possible. But that's their secret.

"So, Vegeta."

"You aren't keeping the elephant, Kakarot."

Goku chuckles, pulling back. "I wasn't planin' on actually keeping her at first, but I kinda like her." He leans down and kisses Vegeta's lower lip sloppily. "Please?" Goku whispers. Vegeta's lids droop.

The thing is, he knows he's being played. But he doesn't really care.

After a moment of silently hating how easily Goku can persuade him, Vegeta mutters, "Fine."

 **End of Shot II**


	3. Shot III: Cravings, Part II

**A/N:** I like writing Pregnant!Vegeta craving food, so have more of this. Thanks to _severe depressio_ n for making me want to do nothing but write Preg Vegetable be a whiny bitch, thanks to _Andrew Lincoln_ for being alive, and thanks to _me_ for actually living almost everything that happens to Vegeta. How did I survive that day? The world may never know. Shout out to my Kakarot (again) for talking me through the apple juice incident. I love you!

* * *

 **Shot III: Cravings, Part 2**

Every little teeny tiny thing has set Vegeta off since the second he woke up this morning.

He hadn't slept at all last night; the rapidly growing fetus inside his body decided to partake in what felt like somersaults all night long. He finally fell asleep at 6 AM, but only to be waken up by Goku's radio alarm clock (which screamed some kind of twangy bluegrass music that Goku has recently taken a liking to), and he felt a surge of irritation that his newfound hormones amplified tenfold. When Vegeta asked why the hell he wanted to wake up so goddamned early in the morning, Goku informed him that he was going to begin sparring with Trunks all day for the next month, starting at an early 6:30 in the morning. Vegeta didn't bother to ask why, but when he mentioned that he didn't want to join them today because he was exhausted, Goku laughed and told him that because he was pregnant, he was completely worthless on the battlefield and Goku didn't need him slowing them down. Of course, that wasn't at all what the younger Saiyan had actually said, but it was what the sleepy and frustrated Vegeta heard. The Saiyan Prince had assumed without hesitation that because it was his son, he was invited to be there. It's common knowledge that Goku is stronger than Vegeta, but this was such a slap-in-the-face reminder of it first thing in the morning. Of course Trunks wants to be trained by Goku.

"It's not that!" Goku tried to tell him. "Its just that I don't want you or the baby getting hurt!" Goku had scrunched his nose and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Just because you aren't showing yet doesn't mean that there ain't a life in your belly. What if I accidentally punched you right in the baby?" He bit his lip. "Please don't be mad."

Vegeta told him to fuck off, but after Goku had left, the Prince couldn't go back to sleep to save his life. So instead, he decided to take a shower; yet another thing destined to go wrong.

The shower handle broke right off in his hand when he had attempted to turn it on. With a groan of frustration, he threw it onto the floor and began to stomp away. His foot landed awkwardly on the rug and it slipped out from beneath him. Vegeta fell flat on his ass with a heavy smack.

Finally, he figured that watching television could in no way harm him, so he sat down in the living room, where Trunks left The Walking Dead on. Vegeta just started the show a few weeks ago and was relieved to see that the episode had just began, right where he left off - in the middle of season 4.

Of course, he should've known that something would go awry. He had grown fond of the character Hershel, the white headed old man who took good care of everyone and had convinced Rick to settle down and start a farm. So when the Governor brought the blade of the sword to Hershel's throat and the old man's head rolled along the ground, Vegeta let out a strangled yelp and threw the remote across the room with enough force to break through the wall and land in Trunks' room.

And now, after he has somehow managed to survive until 10 o'clock, Vegeta stands over the brand new bottle of apple juice, giving it the darkest glare he can muster. His fists clench and unclench and he's ready to rip his hair out. All he wants is apple juice and cheese, and after he discovered that the cheese was about three weeks too old, his craving for the juice grew staggeringly. The thing is, the bottle won't fucking open.

He takes a deep breath and pulls a hand to his temple, massaging. This act has become rather habitual.

"I cannot believe," he speaks aloud, "that first, my teenage son would rather train with Kakarot than me, second, the shower handle just came right out of the goddamn wall, then Hershel gets decapitated, and now, I want some fucking apple juice, but the son of a bitch bottle won't open!" He releases a frustrated growl and spins around, taking an angry step. He runs right into a large mass and stumbles back a bit, crying out in what's slowly becoming pure rage. Glancing up, he sees Goku, his head cocked. "What the hell are you looking at, you damn clown?"

Goku's eyes widen and he glances over his shoulder as if to check and see who else Vegeta might be speaking to. Coming up empty, he turns his attention back to Vegeta, the signature look of confusion gracing his face.

"Me?" he asks.

"No, the other idiot," Vegeta snaps. This time, Goku turns completely around to check the area for another person.

"'Geta, I ain't sensin' anyone else. Who're you seein' that I ain't?"

"You're a moron!" Vegeta shouts, tossing his hands above his head. Goku turns back around and looks down at the shorter Saiyan.

"You are talkin' to me, aren't ya?"

Vegeta covers his eyes with one hand and leans back against the table. "I'm going to fucking break your nose."

"What's wrong?" Goku asks, brushing off the threat. He moves closer to Vegeta and holds his arms out. "Me and Trunks can hear you shoutin' outside."

Vegeta emits a growl, wanting nothing more than to scream and beat Goku senseless, only because he's the only available punching bag at the moment. He's too tired though, physically exhausted and emotionally drained, so he instead subdues to Goku's touch and lets the third rate envelope him in a hug. Pouting, Vegeta rests his head on his lover's shoulder.

"My life is falling apart."

"Why?" Goku squeezes him and the concerned tone in his voice settles Vegeta's nerves a bit.

"The apple juice won't open."

The room is suddenly filled with light laughter. "The... Apple juice?"

"I'm not joking."

"I know." Goku pulls away and crouches slowly. He grins stupidly up at Vegeta, his eyes silently asking for permission as his left hand slips beneath the Prince's shirt and rubs the skin of his lower abdomen. Vegeta turns his head away, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hi, little baby," Goku says, pressing both hands to Vegeta's stomach. His abs are starting to melt away into baby fat. "Are you makin' Vegeta want apple juice?"

Vegeta shifts and glances to the ceiling. "Kakarot, quit talking to my stomach and open this."

With a pout, Goku stands and grabs the bottle of juice. "Okay, here I go." With one flick of his wrist, the lid twists off and falls to the floor. Both Saiyans stare at the green lid for a second before Goku opens his mouth to speak.

"How?" Vegeta interrupts, tossing his hands in the air. "How the hell did you open it?"

"It was easy, 'Geta..."

"Go to hell," he growls, pulling the apple juice away from the younger Saiyan forcefully. He pulls the gallon to his lips and drinks straight from the bottle, taking big gulps.

"Well, if that's all you needed," Goku starts, staring at Vegeta like he was fresh out of the insane asylum, "I guess I'm gonna head back out. I told Trunks I'd be right back."

Vegeta pulls the bottle away, taking a dramatic inhalation of air before nodding. The brand new jug now half empty, he sets it down on the table with a satisfied burp.

Goku nods back and starts out the open door.

"Oh, Kakarot," Vegeta calls, following his lover. He closes the door behind him and walks into the yard, approaching Goku, who stopped walking when he heard his name.

"Yeah?"

"Um, thank you." Vegeta shifts a little and stands on the balls of his feet. He plants a soft kiss on Goku's lower lip.

Goku grins from ear to ear and chuckles. "All I did was open the juice, 'Geta."

"I broke the shower."

"What?"

Vegeta kisses him again, his mood lifting which each peck. He does it again, and again. Just short, sweet kisses, calming himself and causing Goku to forget what he had said.

"Get back to Trunks," he says. Goku nods dumbly, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"Okay," he says, still nodding. Vegeta watches his lover walk away shamelessly before turning around himself and walking towards the door. Excited to finish off the apple juice and finding that he has a new hankering for oranges and nacho cheese, he grasps the door handle and turns it. It makes a weird click and refuses to twist. He tries again, jiggling it aggressively. Realizing that he had locked himself out, he releases the handle slowly.

"Son of a bitch!"

 **End of Shot III**


	4. Shot IV: Daddy

**A/N:** This is the longest thing I've written and I'm not even sure what it is. Thanks Kakarotto for reading a bit of it. And Josh for telling me it wasn't total shit. I should've written it in third person haha but I didn't so here is 2.5k words of trash!

Also, thank you guys for reviewing my shots, I really appreciate you!

* * *

 **Shot IV: Daddy**

Let me start by saying that you could travel the galaxies, search the furthest corners of the universe, and comb through every planet in the cosmos, but you will never meet anyone who loves being called 'daddy' as much as my Kakarot.

It's almost unhealthy, really, but he used to beg for it; he would push out his lower lip and fold his hands together like a child, and whine, "Please, Vegeta? Please?"

"No, you pervert."

"Please?" He would draw out the word like a song, his pitch fluctuating between octaves in the most annoying display of groveling that you have ever witnessed, until I would give in.

"Alright! Just shut up. I love you... Daddy..." No matter how hard I cringed, he would smile and purr and encapsulate me in a smothering hug, and if I said it a couple more times, I could guarantee my next hour or so would be spent in the bedroom on my hands and knees.

At first, it destroyed my pride to call him that. But now, after weeks of begging me, I call him daddy like it's his name.

"Daddy, let's spar."

"Daddy, I'm taking a shower."

"You're an idiot, Daddy."

We live together, but we live alone, so it isn't like I'm calling him this in front of people. In fact, since Kakarot's youngest moved out ages ago, our social lives are pretty dead. That is, until today.

It's five in the morning when we get our first phone call since we started dating. My cellphone screams the default ringtone throughout the room. I jolt awake, but Kakarot wakes slowly, blinking lazily a couple of times before glancing up at me.

"'s that your phone?" he asks, yawning. His head is resting on my chest and his limbs are wrapped around my body almost protectively.

"Yeah," I reply, reaching over and feeling the nightstand blindly for my cell. When my fingers brush against the screen, I pull it closer.

"Who is it?" Kakarot asks.

I read the contact name slowly. "Bulma."

"Bulma?" Kakarot shifts to see me better. I glance back at him, and we both wear the same confused look. I haven't spoken to Bulma since we got divorced, which was well over 7 months ago. "Why's she callin'? You think something's wrong?" He moves away from me and sits up.

"I don't know," I say, sitting up as well. I slide my thumb over the screen and pull the phone to my face. "Hello?"

"Hey, Vegeta! It's been awhile."

I wince at how energetic her voice is this early in the morning. "Yeah," is all I respond with. I look up at Kakarot. He must've heard Bulma on the other line and realized that she's in no harm, because he smiles at me and lays his head in my lap.

"What have you been up to?" she asks. It's as if we hadn't avoided each other for the last 28 weeks.

I shrug, but then realize she can't see me. "Nothing," I answer instead.

"Sounds fun," she says, and I can tell she doesn't have the least bit of concern for what activities I've taken part in since we last spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Jesus," she says, sounding slightly offended. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I feel like I'm going to burst. I haven't been awake for three minutes and already I'm pissed. "I haven't even gotten out of bed," I reply, the salt in my voice so thick I can almost taste it.

"You're such a dick," she says. I relax a bit. This is more like what exes are supposed to sound like. "Let me talk to Son-kun. He won't bite my head off."

I drop the phone onto Kakarot's face and lie back down without further explanation.

I feel him scramble around for a bit and his head leaves my lap before he speaks. "Yo, Bulma!" There's a stretch of silence, and I wonder if she's is yapping his ear off. I decide to comfort him for putting him through her this early, so I shift and sit back up, wrapping my arms around his bare neck. He settles into my touch and leans his head against the phone. After a moment of nothing, Kakarot finally says, "That's nice, Bulma." He tilts his head awkwardly to see me, a concerned look on his face. I look back at him expectantly. "Yeah? Lemme ask 'Geta." I groan as he pulls the phone away from his ear and down to his chest.

"What does she want?" I ask.

"She wants us over for dinner."

"Tell her no."

"But-"

"No."

He brings the phone back to his ear. "Sorry Bulma, but 'Geta said no." He then jolts and pulls the phone away from his head. "She's shoutin' at me, Vegeta."

I groan again and pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index knuckle. "Fine, but tell her we have a million better things we could be doing."

"Bulma?" A pause. "Yeah, he went n' changed his mind." He flashes me a smile and I shake my head, climbing out of bed. "Yeah, we'll see you there. Tell Yamcha I can't wait!"

Yamcha? I glance back at Kakarot as I pull one of his big gray t-shirts over my head.

When he hangs my phone up, I say, "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah?" He sits up out of bed and rubs the back of his neck.

"What was that about Yamcha?" I speak softly and casually.

"Oh, well, Bulma wants us over at Capsule Corp. to eat. She said her n' me n' you n' Yamcha'll all eat together like some kinda double date."

"She's seeing Yamcha?" The news surprises me.

Kakarot stands and pulls his sweat pants on over his boxers. "Yeah."

"Oh. Okay." I think of how much she's downgraded and smirk. Kakarot approaches me from behind and swallows me up in one of those hugs he feels so obligated to give.

"You're not jealous of Yamcha, are ya?"

"You're joking." I spin around in his arms and look up at him. "Right?"

"Uh..." Kakarot shifts a little.

"I'm not jealous of anyone." I shrug like it's no big deal, because truthfully, it isn't. "When do we need to be there?"

"She said 7:30 tonight."

"It's five in the morning," I point out. "Are we really going to be up for the day?"

"I guess we could go back to sleep."

"You want to sleep?"

Kakarot wears a proud grin on his face. "Yup."

"And that's all?"

"Yup."

I push myself out of his arms forcefully.

"Take off your pants, Kakarot."

"You mean Daddy, right?"

"I hate you."

* * *

It feels like ages since I've been to Capsule Corp, but everything is exactly the way I remember. As a matter of fact, we don't wait for Bulma in the lobby; we just walk to her room as if we're part of the Briefs family, and we get there without getting lost.

"Vegeta," Kakarot says in a whisper, shifting his weight between his feet anxiously.

"Stand still," I instruct, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He's wearing a gray formal suit, which he looks totally delicious in. I wear the same outfit but in black, but I know I couldn't look as good as him. We're standing outside the door, waiting for Bulma, some of us patiently, others not so much.

"Son-kun!" Bulma opens the door and pushes passed me to hug my Kakarot. I stumble a bit to the left and frown. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, leaving a red smear of lipstick on his lips. The center of his face develops a blush and he laughs before glancing in my direction. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I know," he says, squirming. I can tell he wasn't comfortable with the mouth-to-mouth contact Bulma had given him, and it's somehow relieving. I smirk.

She backs away from Kakarot and turns to face me. "Hello Vegeta," she says, approaching me. Capsule Corp. may not have changed, but Bulma certainly has. Her hair is wavy and has grown fast; It's down to her lower shoulder blades now. She looks pretty good though. Her short, dark blue dress fits tight in all the right places, and when she reaches me, she gives me the same friendly kiss on the lips that she had Kakarot. After a minute of studying my face, she pulls away and turns back to Kakarot. "How've you guys been?"

"Good," Kakarot answers immediately. He still seems rather flustered, and when Yamcha enters the room and draws Bulma's attention away from us, Kakarot sneaks over to me and slips his hand into mine.

"Come on in, boys," Bulma says, waving. I lead Kakarot into the room. Once the smell of food assaults his senses, however, Kakarot forgets about his discomfort and pulls his hand away from mine, rushing to the table and taking his seat. His extreme lack of table manners is nothing new to anyone in the household, and we all simply sit down and join him.

Bulma keeps trying to pry information about our new lives out of us, but Kakarot is too busy shoving food down his gullet to pay attention, and I'm not interested in answering her questions either, so I bluntly ignore her and pick at my food.

It's obvious that I don't want to be here, and the longer we stay, the more exhausted I grow. When 8 o'clock rolls around, Kakarot is still eating. Yamcha's silence is making me uncomfortable too, and I can't help but feel like I'm being judged harshly. Regardless of how badly I want to ignore it, the feeling hangs thick in the air and I don't like it at all.

On top of this, Bulma has drank one too many glasses of red wine and her earlier subtle prying is now full blown nosiness. She just keeps pushing, asking the most personal things to the point where I'm ready to snap.

"Who tops?" she asks out of the blue. Kakarot opens his mouth, which is stuffed full, but I smack the back of his head to keep him from answering. "Aw, Vegeta, no need to act like that," she says, her words stringing together in slurs. "It's just me. I won't tell anyone."

"I want to leave," I state. I've had enough. Standing, I wad my napkin up and toss it onto my plate.

"Vegeta," Bulma says. "Sit down, I was just kidding."

"Take me home," I tell Kakarot.

"How many times does he tell you that, Son-kun?"

Yamcha bursts into laughter, and he and Bulma laugh together.

I clench my fists. Kakarot just glances back and forth between me and his human friends, unsure what to do.

"Daddy, I want to leave!"

The laughter stops abruptly and at first, I don't realize what I've done. Kakarot's jaw drops and he stares at me, blinking a few times. Confused, I direct my gaze to Bulma and Yamcha. Bulma's face is blood red, and she stares at me with a similar surprised expression. I can't read Yamcha's look.

And then it hits me like a fucking train. 'I called him Daddy in front of all these people.'

My heart bursts into a sudden fit of erratic beats and I feel like I may pass out. A blush explodes rapidly across my cheekbones and I stutter nonsense dumbly, trying to find some excuse for what I've said.

Laughter fills the room again and I throw my hands in the air with a grunt, stomping out of the room.

"Vegeta! Hold on!" Kakarot follows me and I stop. He bumps into me.

"Kakarot," I say without turning to look at him, "I want to go home."

"You called me Daddy in front of Bulma n' Yamcha," he says, snickering. I glare back at him.

"It's your fault!" I point out, spinning around to see him. "You're the sick pervert who makes me do it!"

"I don't make ya do nothin'," he retorts, still chuckling. A feeling of betrayal swells in my chest and I shake my head, infuriated.

"I want to go home."

"Alright, alright." He smiles and touches my shoulder gently, Instantaneously Moving us back to our house.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up alone. I sit up, confused, and take a look around, wondering why the bed is empty. I stand and stretch, the muscles aligning in my back, and as my spine pops, I remember why Kakarot isn't in bed.

I walk into the living room and see him sprawled out on the couch. He kept teasing me and trying to make a joke out of the situation. Now that I've slept on this whole daddy incident, I feel a little better. Maybe not ready to laugh it off, but better.

"Dad- er, Kakarot," I say, lifting my foot and shoving my toe into his ribcage forcefully. He lets out a loud snore. "Kakarot." I repeat my action, except harder. He jolts and whines a bit, his eyes slowly opening. I stand over him.

"Oh, good morning," he says, chuckling.

"Don't wake up laughing," I say, frowning. "How'd you sleep?"

He sits up and shrugs. The couch didn't seem to damper his slumber any, which is disappointing.

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Are you still upset?" I scoff and roll my eyes. "I think Bulma'll forget all about it. She was drunk n' stuff." Kakarot grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap. I struggle a bit but his grip tightens and I give up. "Call me Daddy again," he says.

"Absolutely not." I shake my head. "Never again."

"Aw, 'Geta..." Kakarot whimpers. "Please?"

I give a dramatic, exasperated sigh. "I'm still unhappy about what happened."

"I know." He nuzzles his face into my back and smiles. "I love you," Kakarot says.

I sigh. "I love you too, Daddy."

A happy chuckle rises from deep within my lover and I lie my head back against his. I hope Kakarot is right. To think, if this had happened years ago, I would've destroyed anyone who heard me utter that nickname. But now, I'm falling for all Kakarot's traps.

He graces my neck with kisses and just as I begin to close my eyes, I hear my phone ring from the kitchen. A groan wells up from my chest and I stand, retrieving my phone.

"Hello?"

"Vegeta! Is your Daddy home?" Laughter fills the receiver and I immediately grit my teeth. "Wait! Vegeta, I'm sorry!" Bulma tries, still chuckling. "I wanted to-"

"Go to hell." Aggressively ending the call, I slam the phone down on the counter and decide right here that I'm never leaving this house again.


	5. Shot V: Secondhand Serenade

**A/N:** aaaaallllriggghhhtttt so here's this. Sorry it took so long heheh, I spent forever on it and it still isn't any good. So yeah, here you go. The song is A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade, (hence the title). i wrote this originally at like 3 AM so I don't know. I put it through a lot of beta readers, so hopefully it isn't trash. Anyway, it's lowkey cute so please enjoy!

I've been on a major Fall Out Boy kick (I'm actually on a Fall Out Boy kick 1000% of my life so there's really no excuse for this).

 _Thanks to Danica and Kakarotto and Shane for reading it. I love you all on different levels for different reasons lmfaooooo_

* * *

 **Shot V: Secondhand Serenade**

"May I have this dance?"

Vegeta's eyes widen and his face immediately explodes in red like a blossoming rose. He manages to maintain eye contact with Goku for a moment before he flickers them away.

"Kakarot..."

"C'mon 'Geta," Goku says, holding a proffered hand outstretched. He grins. Seeing Vegeta nuzzled into the couch comfortably, in nothing but a giant T-shirt that swallows him whole, sends warmth dancing throughout Goku's body. "You like that Fall Out Man, yeah? I downloaded one of their albums so we can dance."

"Fall Out Boy," Vegeta corrects under his breath. "A-And no. I am a grown man from a race of bloodthirsty warriors, not some teenage girl in high school. I don't like Fall Out Boy."

"Yes ya do!" Goku laughs. "I know ya do, s' why're ya pretendin' otherwise?" The standing Saiyan begins opening and closing his hand like a child reaching for something. "Ple-ase?"

At this point, Goku can tell Vegeta is wallowing in the decision. He doesn't understand why Vegeta tries so hard to hide the fact that he takes joy in lots of things Goku's planet has to offer.

"No," he says finally, pulling his phone closer to himself. Vegeta busies his thumbs with mindless scrolling.

"Why?" he whines, pouting a bit.

"Because Fall Out Boy is one thing I enjoy and knowing you, you'd end up screwing it up."

"Thought ya didn't like Fall Out Boy?"

Vegeta's face turns redder and he puffs his cheeks out angrily.

"Go away, Kakarot."

"Okay, so I'll play a different song. Not Fall Out Guy."

"Boy!"

"Er, Boy. A different one. Will ya dance with me then?"

Vegeta huffs dramatically and tosses his phone to the other end of the couch.

"Why? Why do you get the sudden urge to dance with me?"

"'Cause I love you and I wanna dance slow with ya." He smiles. For days now, he's been imagining Vegeta, his body close to Goku's, slowly moving to the beat of some song that Goku could watch his lover get lost in. It intruded his mind every waking hour until he finally got the courage to ask Vegeta. And he'll be damned if the shorter blows him off.

"Kakarot, I haven't the slightest idea how to dance."

"Huh?" Goku tilts his head. "You don't?" This unplanned detour makes his heart leap. "W-well that's alright. It ain't hard." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "You can even pick the song."

After a moment of agonizing hesitation, Vegeta grabs Goku's phone and turns away. Nosily, Goku leans forth and tries to peek at Vegeta's selection, excited. But after getting elbowed in the stomach by the shorter Saiyan, Goku settles on studying the back of Vegeta's neck, which, oddly enough, he finds attractive. A reddish color starts creeping over the surface of the nape of his neck and Goku smiles, thinking a flustered Vegeta to be nothing short of adorable.

After a minute, Vegeta slams the phone down on the coffee table and turns to Goku, his eyes finding something interesting to study on the carpet. A soft guitar strumming echoes through the otherwise silent house, and when Goku realizes that what he's wanted for the past couple of days is now reality, he smiles widely and his heart beats in his ears.

"I don't think I know this song, 'Geta."

"Shut up." Vegeta steps closer and rests his head on Goku's chest awkwardly. "Like this?"

"No," Goku chuckles. Slipping his lower lip between his teeth, he moves one arm up, trailing his fingertips gently up Vegeta's side until he reaches another hand. He grasps it and holds it out a bit. "Like this," he says, his voice low, like if he were too loud, he would scare Vegeta away like a wild animal. "And like this," he says, moving slowly to grab Vegeta's other arm. He wraps it around his own neck gently before moving his own appendage to hold his partner's waist. Every touch is gentle, like dealing with porcelain.

"Just so you know," Vegeta murmurs, burying his nose in the crook of Goku's neck, "I think this is stupid, and I'm only doing it because you would bug me until I caved."

Goku laughs quietly, squeezing Vegeta's hand. "If you say so."

The music, low and gentle and sweet, begins to play lyrics, and they seep into Goku's body. He rocks his lover from side to side, his eyes fluttering shut as the song fills his head.

'Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down.

Its safe to say we are alone now. We're alone now.

Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver.

I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence. So please just break the silence.'

Vegeta shifts to lie his head on Goku's chest again. Their gentle rocking, after a moment, becomes rhythmic again, and the taller Saiyan lets out a satisfied sigh.

'The whispers turned to shouting; the shouting turned to tears; your tears turned into laughter,

And it takes away our fears.'

Distantly, between the half second break of the lyrics, Goku wonders why Vegeta chose this song. Not that Goku has been paying much attention to the words, but it doesn't seem like a very Vegeta-esque song. It's quiet, and the voice of the singer almost makes Goku want to drift to sleep with Vegeta's warmth enclosing his body. This isn't just any randomly chosen piece. Clearly, Vegeta wanted to slow dance enough to pick this particular song. The thought of Vegeta asking him to dance makes a smile tease Goku's lips.

'So you see,

This world doesn't matter to me.

I'd give up all I had just to breathe the same air as you til the day that I die,

I can't take my eyes off of you.'

Vegeta shifts again, and for a second, Goku thinks he's moving away and panic replaces comfort. But instead, Vegeta leans upward and plants his lips gently on Goku's jaw. A new sense of heat plows through the tallest's body and his knees suddenly feel weak.

Vegeta's outlook on this situation sure has changed, he thinks with a weak smile.

'I'm longing the words to describe how I'm feeling,

I'm feeling inspired.

My world just flipped, turned upside down. It turned around.

Say, what's that sound?'

Lips travel at a painfully slow pace up Goku's jawline until they reach his ear.

'It's my heartbeat. It's getting much louder,

My heartbeat.

It's stronger than ever.

I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive.'

"Are you enjoyin' this, 'Geta?" he asks very quietly.

"Hush, Kakarot," Vegeta answers in a whisper. He tilts his head and starts up another trail of butterfly kisses down Goku's neck.

'The whispers turned to shouting; the shouting turned to tears; your tears turned into laughter,

And it takes away our fears.'

Very rarely does Goku experience Vegeta's tender side. He can't complain too much, because the rough abusive default mode of Vegeta is one he's grown rather fond of. But this, this is like honey; slow, sweet, warm, and oddly, vaguely reminiscent of a lazy summertime happiness for Goku. And if he said he didn't like it, he would be nothing less than a liar.

'So you see,

This world doesn't matter to me.

I'd give up all I had just to breathe the same air as you til the day that I die,

I can't take my eyes off of you.'

The need to touch and feel Vegeta close to his own body is staggering. Goku pulls his hand away from Vegeta's and holds the other side of his waist. He slides both hands under the Prince's shirt and grazes skin with fingertips, and can feel goosebumps form beneath his touch. In return, Vegeta moves his now free hand to join his other behind Goku's head. The earth-raised Saiyan feels his Prince gently play with the baby hairs sprouting at the nape of his neck and he makes a small noise of agreement.

'Finally waking up, a twist in my story.

It's time I opened up, and let your love right through me.'

As the song's pace speeds up with the bridge, Goku tenses. Three minutes of music and touching and dancing and warmth is not nearly enough. Sensing the song's end, Goku squeezes Vegeta's waist.

But Vegeta's aforementioned passionate side takes over and he nuzzles his lips against Goku's neck, striking a sweetspot. The taller Saiyan's eyelids droop and he wraps his arms around Vegeta snugly.

'Finally waking up, a twist in my story.

It's time I opened up, and let your love run through me.

Cause that's what you get when you see your life through someone else's eyes.

That's what you get, that's what you get.'

The song slows again but Goku tunes it out. There are moments when he forgets how much he loves the man in his arms, especially when they go weeks of nothing but fighting and fucking. But with every kiss planted closer to his own lips, his thoughts swirl in with the music and become a dreamlike blur. And as lips finally bump together, Goku kisses his dancing partner back, pushing every feeling he's had into it. Vegeta gives the cutest grunt in response and it compels Goku to move his lips against the Prince's.

"Kaka..."

Goku jolts a bit. "H-huh?"

"The song is over," Vegeta answers, his voice hardly over a whisper.

"Oh." Coming to his senses, Goku looks over in his phone's direction, glaring at it for ending their time together.

"Kakarot?"

Goku diverts his gaze to settle on Vegeta again. To his surprise, a trace of a blush streaks across the Prince's cheekbones. A shit-eating smirk graces Goku's face.

"Y-es, Vegeta?"

"Er..."

Goku can't stop smirking. "You liked dancin', huh? Wanna do it again?"

A contorted look of disgust swallows up Vegeta's face and he glares up at Goku. But when their eyes meet, he softens a bit and looks away again.

"Shut the hell up and play some Fall Out Boy."

 **End of Shot V**


	6. Shot VI: April First

**A/N:** OKAY THIS IS BARELY UNDER 1k AND IT'S TRASH ;-; I'm supposed to be writing something for my Vodka Aunt but I accidentally wrote this (I'm so sorry bringingyaoiback don't hate me!) Loy was like 'hey Eli write this thing' and I did so here's this. Heh. Anyway, I swear I'm doing the work I'm supposed to be doing lmfao. Anyway, I constantly think of pregnant Vegeta so enjoy mORE OF HIM KMS

this had no beta reader so I bet it has so many flaws but I hope you like it anyway~

* * *

 **Shot VI: April First**

Vegeta, simply put, just dislikes Earth's holidays. He has no particular reason for his contempt, but whenever Goku alerts him that one is drawing near, he tends to hide in the room until everything dies down. They spike his anxiety. He's a warrior, his general center of celebration is limited to0 that of enjoying the genocide of a race at his hands.

However, when he Bulma informed him that the current date was known as April Fools and explained to him its traditions, it piqued his interest.

"So you just tell a blunt lie? That's the entire point of the holiday?"

"Yes," Bulma answers, sipping her tea. She smirks. "I thought you'd like that."

"Why haven't I heard about it before?" Vegeta asks. He blinks as he stares at her, as if it were her responsibility to tell him all of Earth's traditions.

"Because you've become a hermit." She sets her cup down. "I don't ever see you anymore, so how could I tell you about anything?" Her cheeks puff a little for just a moment before the subject vanishes in thin air. "Anyway, are you going to pull one on Son-kun?"

"Hm… I suppose I'll think about it." He leans back in his chair, looking down at his shoes.

"Do you want my help planning?"

"I said I'll think about it. I never said I was going to participate."

"True." She shrugs. "But I know you. If you're wasting time thinking about it, then you'll waste time doing it." She smiles knowingly. "Now, I'll ask again. Do you want my help planning?"

Vegeta blinks, hesitating before accepting his loss. "No, I'll think of something." He walks toward the door. "I'm leaving."

"Bye, Vegeta," she says, chuckling under her breath.

Once home, Vegeta starts the process of selecting the best prank to pull on his lover. Nearly anything would work, as Goku is pretty naïve. However, his naïvety could also be the problem; the prank may not even get through his thick skull. Before his settlement on Earth, Vegeta would have never put this much thought into something so meaningless, but the thought of pulling a childish prank on Goku like this interests him enough for him to spend some time at least pondering it.

By the time Goku returns home, he has everything planned out in his head.

"Veg-eta," his partner calls from the living room. Vegeta hears the door shut. "Where are ya?"

"In the kitchen," he replies. He sits down at the table and takes a deep breath to remain calm.

Goku enters seconds later. "Hey, Geta." He grins. He wraps his arms around Vegeta from behind and squeezes him.

"Kakarot, sit."

Goku's grip loosens and he pulls back a little. Vegeta can sense the fear his lover emits.

"Why?" he asks, tilting his head to look at Vegeta.

"Why?" Vegeta huffs. "I didn't feel like cooking, so I put instant rice in the microwave. It's almost done. Sit down, or I'm going to eat it all."

Goku immediately plops in the seat adjacent to Vegeta. He smiles, clearly relieved. Vegeta finds it amusing that Goku thought he was in trouble.

The microwave beeps and Vegeta stands, approaching it and pulling the food out. His heart begins to beat faster and he tries to contain his excitement. To think that something so trivial could rile him in such a manner is interesting to him. He places the bowl before his mate and sits back in his seat slowly, watching him eat at his usual rushed pace. Vegeta smirks.

"So, Kakarot." The other Saiyan barely acknowledges him with a grunt as he scarfs the white rice down his gullet. "I want to tell you something." Another grunt, this time a bit higher pitched. "Are you listening?" Goku continues eating. 'Okay,' he thinks. 'Here it goes.' He leans closer, his chin resting against his hand. "Kakarot, I'm pregnant."

The bowl flies from Goku's hand and falls to the table, clattering and spilling rice everywhere. The younger Saiyan gags as he accidentally shoves them down his throat in shock. A fit of tight coughs fills the room as Goku's face turns bright red.

Vegeta bursts into laughter. His mate scrambles, trying to wipe up the spilled rice and push it back into the now chipped bowl. He stutters nonsense, offering incomplete thoughts like "G-Geta, you're–" and "A b-baby? But I–" and "Shit, I-I don't…"

The Prince laughs harder with every clumsy move the opposite Saiyan makes. When the bowl slips out of Goku's hand and shatters against the floor, Vegeta looses his composure and tosses his head back, tears pricking at his eyes. He grasps his stomach as he laughs.

"V-Vegeta, I, uh… I'm sorry th-that I, um, that I got you pregnant, and–"

"You're _sorry_?" He starts laughing harder, his lungs aching.

"Why're ya laughin'?" Goku asks, his tone confused and a bit offended.

"Fuck, Kakarot, I'm not actually pregnant," Vegeta manages, still cackling. "Oh gods…"

"I don't understand." Goku, his face blood red, draws his shoulders up. He looks like an embarrassed kitten.

Vegeta waits until he's calmed to a mere giggle before speaking. "April Fools, Kakarot."

Goku's facial features soften as he realizes the date and hardens as he realizes he's been tricked.

"That wasn't funny, Vegeta…"

"I beg to differ!" The Prince begins laughing again, his side splitting. "Oh my gods, you should've seen your face!"

"Vege-ta, I thought you were gonna have a baby."

"I know." He wipes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I've never seen you laugh s' hard." Goku forgets his embarrassment and giggles a little.

"Happy April 1st, you big dumbass." Vegeta stands and leans forward, kissing Goku's forehead. "But you clean up the mess."

"Heh, okay, Geta."

 **End of Shot VI**


	7. Chapter VII: Propose

**A/N:** I'm still alive (kinda).

I wrote this for bringinyaoiback quite a long time ago and decided to post it here (since I haven't actually written anything else in forever). And I'm awful with titles so, yh.

Enjoy cx

* * *

 **Shot VII: Propose**

"Kakarot," Vegeta whines, his hand searching for Goku's as his eyes scan the field in front of him. The wind blows harshly, whipping the Prince's hair in every direction. A shiver shoots up his spine. "What are we doing out here?"

"It's a secret," Goku answers. Vegeta cocks his head to catch his mate's expression. He looks extremely anxious, and dots of sweat litter his cheekbones even though it's a solid 40 degrees outside.

"What are you up to, Kakarot?" the Prince asks skeptically. He raises an eyebrow.

"I said it's a secret!" Goku releases a noise with properties of both a whine and a growl while avoiding Vegeta's gaze. He glances to the sky and squeezes Vegeta's hand.

"Whatever." The Prince shivers again and stuffs his free hand into his pocket. "How much farther? I didn't expect you to make me go hiking for twenty minutes in the middle of winter, or I would've brought a jacket."

"Mhm."

Vegeta glances at Goku again, watching as the opposite male tucks his lower lip between his teeth. 'What the hell has him so distracted?' he wonders.

After a few more minutes of trudging through the tall, slightly damp grass in the field, Goku stops moving abruptly and tugs on Vegeta's hand. The Prince halts as well and studies his partner, sensing the nervous energy he emits. There's a long, awkward pause, the air between them thickening with anticipation of something Vegeta feels he's oblivious to.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, his eyes watching Goku's. "I don't like how you're acting. It's making me uneasy."

"Hey, 'Geta, I gotta question."

Vegeta leans forward, forcing their eyes to meet. Their gazes lock like puzzle pieces and Goku grows flustered. His face flushes red and he slumps a little under Vegeta's glare.

"What's your question, Kakarot?"

"Um…" Goku squirms. "Okay. Here I go. So uh, we've been datin' for a long time, right?"

Vegeta's heart leaps upward into his throat and he straightens, taking a precautionary step backwards. There are two scenarios that could branch from that solitary sentence. The way Vegeta sees it, Goku is either going to end their relationship, (which seems highly unlikely to him, they fucked thrice just this morning) or…

"Go on," he speaks slowly.

"Er… yeah. So uh, we've been together for awhile." He nods once and he finally breaks eye contact with Vegeta, glancing down at his feet. "And I've thought a long time 'bout it. And I talked to Bulma, 'cause I wasn't sure how to do this."

"Kakarot," Vegeta breathes, tilting his head a little.

"So, um…" Goku's hand pats his pocket a few times. He pauses, and a look of panic strikes his face. "Uh, shit, wait." He kneels down and searches the ground around him, the tips of his ears burning a deep shade of red. Vegeta blinks in disbelief.

After a moment, he stands back up, scratching the back of his head. His eyebrows bunch and his nose scrunches in thought, and the scene eases Vegeta's nerves a bit.

The Prince knows what's going to happen now, and he really isn't all that sure if he's prepared for something like this. Not that Earth's traditions mean much to him, but this is clearly a big deal for Kakarot. He swallows around the lump in his throat and runs a hand through his hair.

Goku's eyes suddenly widen and he slowly pulls his hand away from his head. Reaching toward his other pocket, he repeats the ritual, patting a couple of times. Relief causes every muscle he has to visibly relax and he sighs.

"'Kay, sorry 'bout that." He chuckles anxiously. "Anyway, 'Geta, so, eh…" Goku drops to one knee.

Vegeta's entire body explodes in an intense warmth, and the 40° temperature now means nothing. His knees feel a little weak, and no matter how much he tries to convince himself that this is just some silly earthling thing that means little to him, he still finds himself filled with happiness and pride in his mate. He attempts to speak, but the words become lodged in his throat.

Goku's hand reaches into his pocket and he fishes around. He draws his hand back and a small object tumbles into the grass. As it falls, it glints brightly, and Vegeta lets a small smile slip out. His mind reels about the future, even as Goku shrieks in distress and begins to comb the grass for his possession.

"Vegeta, don't look!"

"Wh–, Kakarot…"

"Don't lo-ok!" He curls his torso over his searching area to block Vegeta's view.

The Prince turns away to respect his partner's wishes, covering his mouth with one hand. Giddy excitement bubbles in his chest and he giggles.

"Um, 'Geta…"

Vegeta turns back around, glancing down at Goku. "Yes?"

"I ain't findin' it. Couldya help me?"

Vegeta bursts into a heavy laughter. He can't recall the last time he's been this genuinely happy. Even if Goku seems to be having bad luck with his proposal, it wouldn't be the same otherwise. Vegeta prefers it this way, with his clumsy lover loosing the ring.

"Kakarot, you're an idiot." He continues laughing and squats down, taking Goku's face in both hands. "Yes, I'll marry you, Son Goku." Vegeta leans forward and kisses him. Even with the rush of adrenaline and excitement, Vegeta can feel how warm and soft Kakarot's lips are against his own.

Goku smiles, long forgetting about his missing ring, and stands, scooping Vegeta up in his arms. Happy tears flood his face and he kisses Vegeta again.

"Good," he laughs. "I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too, Kakarot." He brings a thumb to Goku's face and attempts to wipe away a tear, but he only smears it across his new fiancé's skin in his efforts.

Vegeta's future has never looked as promising as right now.

 **End of Shot VII**


	8. Shot VIII: The Children Warriors

**A/N:** I died and that's why I haven't posted in a while lmao. This is just under 1k words so, sorry for that haha. This title is stupid but whatever. Thanks to everyone who read it and told me to post, I love y'all!

* * *

 **Shot VIII: The Children Warriors**

"So, this is planet Earth?"

"Yup." 6-year-old Kakarot looked out over the cliff, standing behind Prince Vegeta. He had never met him in person before now, and he wasn't sure how to act.

"Interesting."

Kakarot shifted forward, leaning forth to catch the Prince's expression. He saw the reds and oranges of the sunset reflected in his eyes like a fiery mess of emotion. He watched them waver for just a second, and he wanted to study them longer to see if he could decipher what Vegeta could be thinking, but the blue blood caught him staring and Kakarot blinked, glancing away.

"When were you sent to this planet, Kakarot?"

"Uh, last week." Kakarot kicked at the dirt in lack of anything better to do.

"And you're sure that there were absolutely no humans on the planet when you arrived?"

"Yup. They were all gone." Kakarot shrugged. "I dunno what happened to 'em." Kakarot noticed Vegeta's displeasure with his dialect by the way he frowned slightly, but he wasn't sure what could be done about it. He wasn't comfortable with how stiff he was supposed to be acting in front of this boy who was only a year his senior. His father had told him that nothing but respect was to be given to the Prince if he decided to appear before Kakarot when his mission was completed. His mission was simple; he would be sent to Earth, and all he had to do was kill the humans. Too easy for a child of his years. But when he showed up, the planet was void of human life.

Kakarot decided that it wasn't fair that this boy was more important than he for whatever reason. Feeling rebellious, he reached forward, grabbing Vegeta's hand in his own. The Prince jolted and looked at Kakarot in shock before trying to tug his hand away. Kakarot tightened his grip and took a step backwards. "Come with me," he said.

Vegeta was clearly bewildered, though Kakarot didn't know why. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"L-let me go!" Vegeta called. "What gives you the right to touch me?"

"Just c'mon!" Kakarot insisted. He spun around and dragged Vegeta behind him.

He lead him away from the cliff, down the hill and along the creek until they reached the field that Kakarot had landed in. Despite Vegeta's verbal protesting, Kakarot lead him further until they reached a small patch of brightly colored flowers.

"Lookit this, Vegeta." He knelt down, still grasping the Prince's hand tightly. Vegeta looked disgusted at the fact that Kakarot was still touching him and even had the nerve to touch him in the first place.

"You third class hick, I can't believe that you-"

"Just look! You're gonna like 'em."

Vegeta seemed more curious about the flowers than he seemed angry, so he carefully knelt as well.

"Weird, ain't they?"

"They're..." Vegeta hesitated, looking at them oddly.

"Weird."

"No."

"Pretty?" Kakarot tried again. Vegeta didn't respond; he just studied the flowers. Kakarot knew that they weren't dangerous. He had explored the area in search of humans, and in his adventures he had discovered what could injure him and what couldn't. He wasn't sure what they were called, but he was sure that the flowers were harmless. He plucked one from the earth and brought it to his nose, inhaling. It was a subtle scent, but he liked it. Kakarot turned and set the red flower into Vegeta's hand.

"Here, I picked this for ya!" he said, smiling. Vegeta jumped a little, looking frightened at first, before curling his fingers around the stem. "See? Told ya you'd like it." Kakarot grinned widely.

"Shit!" Vegeta threw the flower quickly and fell back onto his bottom.

"What?" Kakarot stood and immediately assumed a fighting stance.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"What thing?" Kakarot asked, glancing around for signs of a threat.

"On the... thing!" Vegeta scrambled to his feet. Confused, Kakarot looked back to the Prince.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kakarot picked up the flower. "What's wrong with it?"

"There's a thing on it!"

"A thing?" The younger Saiyan looked over the flower skeptically. A small, green worm crawled on it, chewing on the rubicund petals. "Oh. I didn't see it there earlier." He plucked the worm off of the flower and held it out to Vegeta. The Prince made a terrified face and scooted away.

"Gods, don't touch it!"

"How come?" Kakarot took a step closer and lifted the worm up.

"St-stop! It's gross!" Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head quickly.

Kakarot bursted into laughter. The Prince of All Saiyans was said to be a brave warrior, a true man who never backed down, even at the tender age of 7. Yet here he was, mortified by what Kakarot had been calling, for lack of better vocabulary, a crawler. Crawlers were all over the planet, and Kakarot had learned that they couldn't hurt someone if they tried. They were too small and long and awkward!

"It ain't gonna hurt ya, 'Geta!" He continued chuckling. Vegeta's body grew rigid.

"What did you just call me?"

"You're afraid of a little crawler!" Kakarot teased.

"I am Prince Vegeta, and I will not stand this mockery any long-"

"Wanna hold it?" Kakarot smirked and dangled the worm in front of Vegeta's nose. The Prince yelped and jumped backwards.

"P-put the damn thing down right now!" Vegeta called.

"Okay, okay." Kakarot suppressed his laughter as he sat the worm down carefully in the grass.

Vegeta brushed off the front of his armor and cleared his throat. "I should have you exiled, you lowly third class."

"Why? 'Cause you're scared of a crawler?"

Vegeta let out a groan of frustration. "I'm going back to the ship!" he declared, stomping away.

Bursting into another fit of laughter, Kakarot followed behind.

 **End of Shot VIII**


	9. Shot IX: Ace

A/N: Hi I love Asexual Goku,,, also this is literally the worst thing I've ever produced but,, ok

 **Shot IX: Ace**

It was raining the day Vegeta fell in love with Goku.

They were in a field, and the storm conjured rather suddenly, but the way it held itself was gentle, a drizzle of heavy raindrops. It wasn't aggressive, it wasn't forceful, but it was sudden; recalling it made Vegeta feel somewhat poetic. He compared it vaguely to his own feelings.

Vegeta was perfectly fine continuing their spar, the weather not bothering him at all, but Goku had obviously lost interest in the battle. He landed softly on the ground and gave Vegeta a look of anticipation, expecting him to call the fight off for now.

Vegeta recently had found it harder and harder to say no to Goku, but especially now, with rain suctioning the fabric of his gi to his body and glistening against his bruised, beaten body.

"Very well," Vegeta caved, landing as well. "If it worries you so much, let's get out of the rain."

Goku's expression brightened and he nodded. "I know a place," he said over the sound of rain. He moved to take Vegeta's hand in his own. Goku's was slick and soft against own hand, and a gentle flush rose to his cheeks accompanying the flutter in his stomach.

Goku pulled him out of the field and towards the mountain in the distance. As they approached, Goku lead him around until a relatively small crevice was visible. A cave big enough for two.

Once inside, Goku pulled his shirt off over his head and rung it, whistling at the amount of rainwater that puddled beneath. "Man, it's really comin' down out there!"

Vegeta couldn't care less about the rain. His eyes were transfixed on Goku's face; every expression he made, every flick of his eyebrows and every time he wrinkled his nose, it sent sparks of an unintelligible sensation throughout him. He was such an incredibly built Saiyan, even if he was an idiot.

Goku jolted a little and glanced over at Vegeta. Embarrassed to be caught, Vegeta slowly pulled his gaze away, looking outside.

Just as it had started, the rainstorm ended suddenly, and a breeze blew through the trees, startling them into making a rustle. Vegeta, too, reacted to the breeze, shuddering slightly.

"Oh, hey! Vegeta, look!" Goku grabbed his arm and tugged him closer ever so gently, pointing to the sky. Above the rich green field, a faint rainbow circled another mountain in the distance.

If a rainbow wasn't as much of a sign as any, Vegeta didn't know what was.

He tilted his head to look at Goku again. His eyes were wide, full of excitement and happiness at the natural miracle, and Vegeta found it endearing how excitable Goku was. In fact, everything about him was endearing, and Vegeta felt something blossom in his chest.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, the word coming out a lot softer than he intended. Goku, obviously not wanting to look away from the rainbow, tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Hmm?"

"Kakarot, look at me."

Goku sighed softly through his nose and turned to face Vegeta. They were close now, inches from each other, and heat flushed to Goku's face.

Vegeta smiled, a genuine expression he hadn't felt compelled to wear in a very long time. "The rainbow is lovely."

Goku smiled, still red in the face, and looked back at the sky thoughtfully. "Ain't it?" He stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "whenever I see a rainbow, I'll think of you."

"Thank you," Vegeta answered. After he had said it, he realized it was a bit odd, but it didn't keep the grin from his face.

Goku laughed a bit and turned back to face him. "Vegeta, you're really great, y'know? I'm so glad I wouldn't let Kuririn kill ya when we first met."

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "Please."

Goku laughed again, pulling him closer. "I just like bein' with you. You make me really happy. I've been meanin' to tell ya that for awhile now."

Vegeta's heart pounded so loudly he was worried it could be heard. "I'm glad you said it."

"Maybe we should get married."

Vegeta stiffened. "Are you joking?"

Goku shook his head. "I know it sounds dumb. I've been thinkin' a lot about it though." Growing further excited at the idea, he continued. "Listen. We could sleep in the same bed, and when we wake up, I could make breakfast. And we could… well, we could do whatever we want. We could watch TV together, or spar, or… take a nap." He chuckled, moving his hand to hold Vegeta's.

"What else?" Vegeta insisted, unable to keep his heart rate under control. Each idea sent more desire through his body.

"Well, we could hold hands all the time like this. And take turns doin' the dishes, and hug, wear wedding rings… and-"

"You want to do all these things with me?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinkin' about it."

Vegeta sighed, his heart hammering his rib cage. "That sounds…"

"Stupid?" Goku blushed and pulled his hands away, scratching the back of his head. "I thought ya'd say that."

"No," Vegeta answered. "Nice. It sounds nice."

Goku rose his brows in surprise. "Oh… really?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Goku's expression grew even further shocked, and his face flushed completely. "Oh! Yeah! We can kiss too when we're married."

"Sure." Vegeta moved closer. "But can I kiss you right now?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah."

Vegeta tilted forward and bumped his lips softly to Goku's. His lips were warm, and wet, and very soft. Small shocks traveled down Vegeta's spine, and he moved his hands closer. Goku captured them and held them tightly as he kissed back.

It was such a nice feeling, but the longer it lasted, the more Vegeta wanted. He moved his lips on Goku's, who responded positively. Then, he pressed his tongue into Goku's mouth, who still took it well. The chemistry was sweet.

Then, Vegeta started moving faster. He was panting softly as he tasted Goku's mouth, and the powerful emotion within him mixed with arousal. He pulled his hands away from Goku's and settled them on his hips, trailing them closer to his groin.

As soon as Goku squirmed, however, Vegeta pulled back. Nothing was more of a turnoff than discomfort, especially when no verbal consent had been discussed. Vegeta wasn't going to do that to Goku.

"What is it?" he asked, panting quietly.

Goku's face was still red, down to his neck. He moved a hand to the back of his head. "Nothin'..."

Vegeta felt disappointment and guilt swell inside of him. What a range of unfamiliar emotions he was feeling today. "Something is. Don't lie." He completely removed himself from Goku. Had he changed his mind?

"Oh, er…" Goku, too, looked disappointed when Vegeta left him. He leaned forward, trying to be closer. "Can we maybe… not do anythin' dirty?"

Vegeta stared at him. "Why?"

Goku cast his gaze down, looking embarrassed. "I just… I don't really like it."

"You don't like sex?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta rose a brow. "Kakarot, you have two children with your ex wife."

"I know…" He squirmed again, a telltale sign of his discomfort. "I know. That was because Chi-Chi kinda… talked me into it. I didn't like it the first time, and I thought it woulda been better the second time, but it wasn't."

Vegeta felt a little calmer to hear that it wasn't that Goku didn't feel attracted to him. Still, Vegeta couldn't recall a relationship he had ever had in which sex wasn't a factor.

"Okay," he said after a moment of thought. "I can work with this."

Goku's expression lifted slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah," he answered. He took Goku's hand again. "This is fine. I'm satisfied."

Goku smiled broadly, moving in and wrapping his arms around Vegeta. "Thanks, Vegeta."

Vegeta exhaled, smiling a little. "You're soaked. Let's go home and get you in the bath before you fall ill."

"'Kay." Goku pulled away and climbed out of the cave, holding a hand out for Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince accepted his hand and climbed out of the crevice; despite the previous rain storm, the scenery around them was clear and beautiful, and the rainbow still hanged in the sky ahead.

End


End file.
